LintWad
Before the Sith Before the formation of the New Sith Order, LintWad was involved in several other alliances, leading several government positions. The first of these alliances was the Order of the Dark Knights, his nation joined on November 24, 2007; the same day it was born. During his time at the Order of Dark Knights, he served as the Minister of Foreign Affairs. In February 2008, he left the alliance to join the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency and served as a Triumvir alongside Jason8 and Mr. Bill. During his short tenure at the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency, LintWad created the banking system and labored to provide adequate administrative organization. Two months later, FPI was embroiled with a war with the Confederacy of Imperial States. This led to the disbandment of the Freebootin' Pirate Insurgency and LintWad spent a stretch in the black hole known as "none". After some time LintWad joined Andromeda in June 2008 on request of a friend. Following the merger of Andromeda into Viridian Entente in October 2009, LintWad soon became a prominent member in VE as a battalion commander and a diplomat. At the behest of Jason8 and Mr. Bill, LintWad joined the Republic of Allied Defenses in December 2008. There, he served as the Minister of Finance. Once again creating a banking system among his former FPI shipmates. Servitude in the Sith In March 2009, when the New Sith Order formed, LintWad was one of the first to join the ranks of the Sith. He immediately began working as a diplomat in the Council of Peace. As government changes occurred in the early months of NSO, LintWad rose to the position of Marauder of Peace. In this capacity he labored to provide Brown stability and spread the ideals and culture of the New Sith Order. He participated in the first few brown unification talks during the Summer of 2009. Ultimately, this failed because of tensions with specific Brown alliances. During his six months as a Peace Marauder LintWad also aided in recruiting, banking, and creating the Trayus Academy. When Master Sith Marauder ConeBone retired in the fall, he appointed LintWad his place. LintWad immediately overhauled the Peace Council to create a more robust, useful, and effective system for diplomats. This system, although somewhat altered, is still in use today. He also secured a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and continued to advance Brown relations. When Ivan Moldavi changed the governing structure of the alliance to allow for challenges at all positions, LintWad was the first individual to challenge for a Sith Lord position against Esukaresu. LintWad won the challenge and rose into the Darth Council. He continued to serve on the Foreign Affairs front while supporting other councils as well. In January 2010, LintWad noticed the inactivity of Dark Lord Doppelganger. He took this opportunity to strike. Doppelganger ceded his position and LintWad became the Dark Lord of the Sith serving under Emperor Ivan Moldavi. Ascension As Dark Lord, LintWad labored to solidify the political standing of the New Sith Order. He maintained communication with allies and expanded the base of Sith diplomacy in efforts to clear misunderstandings with various alliances. When war fell in February 2010, LintWad worked on informing and communicating with current and potential allies. LintWad was seen on the front lines daily inspiring the Sith, communicating with the Councils and maintaining a semblence of order within the Sith ranks. As the numbers began stacking against the Sith, he worked with the Council for Agressive Negotiation in creating counter-strikes against specific targets. As the war wore on, it became evident the Sith would be forced to surrender. Due to the nature of the agreement with FARK, Ivan Moldavi stepped down as the Emperor of the Sith, and LintWad found himself in a new position. Without a doubt, LintWad earned this position not through favoritism, but rather through hard work and merit. Category:New Sith Order